1. Technical Area
Present invention embodiments relate to physical activity monitoring devices that indicate varying levels of physical activity by illuminating or changing an object to various colors.
2. Related Art
Various devices may be utilized to measure motion of a user. These device are typically worn on a user arm or wrist. However, the information collected by these devices is discretely conveyed to the user by presenting specific measurements on a display screen. The user may share the measurements by enabling another person to view the display screen, or transfer the measurements to others over a computerized network.